


my heaven is fleeting

by JustThePlanets



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Demon Summoning, Demons, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Rituals, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning Circles, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/pseuds/JustThePlanets
Summary: Rituals are supposed to be easy.Okay, maybe easy isn’t really the best word for it, but they’re structured in a way that most magic isn’t. Rituals have been refined and passed down through generations of sorcerers with step by step instructions that make it way harder to mess them up than to succeed. Rituals and Summonings 101 is literally known throughout campus as being the easiest A in the school.And yet, somehow Brian is about to fail it.





	my heaven is fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to segmentcalled for the beta and shout out to them and the entire group chat for supporting me and spurring me on as I churned this fic out. I love y'all.

Rituals are supposed to be easy. 

Okay, maybe easy isn’t really the best word for it, but they’re structured in a way that most magic isn’t. Rituals have been refined and passed down through generations of sorcerers with step by step instructions that make it way harder to mess them up than to succeed. _ Rituals and Summonings 101 _ is literally known throughout campus as being the easiest A in the school.

And yet, somehow Brian is about to fail it. 

Brian waited until his final semester to take this class for a _ reason _ , okay? His magic doesn’t work well with guidelines and restrictions. He’d been hoping that maybe after he’d done some more difficult classes - _ Necromancy 403 _was a bitch, seriously - then rituals would be a piece of cake. Except they’re not. Every ritual he tries is like pulling teeth. His magic doesn’t respond the way it should and it always ends in disaster.

Which is why Brian is currently sitting in his professor’s office, trying not to have a full blown panic attack at the prospect of not graduating. 

The _ Rituals and Summonings 101 _ professor has a reputation, much like her class. She’s super chill, kind of obnoxious - but in a fun way - and refuses to take anyone’s bullshit. Brian is not ashamed to admit that he has a little bit of a crush on her, because come on. Who wouldn’t?

Dr. de Rochefort - _ please call me Simone during my office hours, I didn’t sign my entire personality away when I got my phD - _stares at him over her desk with kind, pitying eyes. 

“I don’t want to be what stands in the way of you graduating,” Simone says, “but my class is a core requirement and your track record in it is… Well, it’s bad, Gilbert.”

Brian winces, thinking of the last lab session they had, where he accidentally filled the entire building with sparkling purple water instead of performing the simple cleansing ritual that had been assigned. 

“I’m just not sure that my magic is suited for this discipline,” Brian says diplomatically as he wrings his hands in his lap. 

“You’re right. It isn’t.” A glimmer of hope flares in Brian’s chest. “Unfortunately, that doesn’t change the fact that you need to pass my class in order to graduate.” And his heart plummets. 

“Is there anything I can do to raise my grade?” Brian asks, not even caring how desperate he sounds. 

Simone’s eyes gleam and Brian thinks he should maybe be afraid, but he’s too worried about his 4.0 GPA right now to care about silly things like self-preservation.

“There is a ritual that might work well with your magic. If you can do it properly without dying, I’d be happy to count it as extra credit and bump you up to a passing grade.” Simone pulls out a piece of paper and hands it over to him. 

“I’ll do it,” Brian says before even glancing at the instructions she handed him. Surely he can do one little ritual.

Right?

* * *

It’s a fairly straightforward summoning ritual, though it’s not one that Brian’s ever heard of. The instructions are printed neatly on a plain sheet of paper. There’s no indication of what exactly he’s summoning, but Brian assumes it’s probably a fae or some low-level demon. 

One of the few materials he needs is an oak hardwood floor - specific, but not unusual for some summonings. The dorms all have cement floors because too many students have had fire spells gone awry, so Brian gathers his ritual chalk and some candles and ignores the look the student worker gives him as he checks out the keys for one of the private ritual rooms in the library. 

The room he unlocks is dark and windowless. Brian draws on his magic to wordlessly light one of the candles in his hands before he lets the door fall shut behind him. Then he gets to work. 

Brian draws and redraws the summoning circle four times, determined to make sure it’s absolutely perfect. The sigils required are particularly complex, but it makes sense for the ritual to be challenging if it’s the only thing standing between him and his degree. 

The only other material needed is the blood of the caster, so once Brian is satisfied with the circle he pulls out his favorite ritual dagger that Laura gave to him on his 20th birthday and drags the blade over the meat of his palm. 

Brian is much too accustomed to blood magic to be fazed by the pain or the sight of his blood welling in his hand. He stretches his hand out and allows exactly eight drops of blood to fall into the center of the circle, then he falls to his knees and scrapes his palm across the northernmost rune, mixing blood and chalk and wood. 

Normally this would be accompanied by some chanting, or a verbal invitation to channel his magic, but this ritual is different. Brian reaches into himself and pulls at threads of magic, pushing them into the room and willing the summoning to work. 

Nothing happens for a full minute and Brian resists the urge to cry in frustration. What did he fuck up this time? So far the room hasn’t flooded, so maybe his magic didn’t do anything. Except he can still feel it, hanging heavy in the air with a purpose. He almost wants to pull it back into himself, but he knows that wouldn’t end well. There’s no telling what would happen if he tried to interrupt the magic now. 

He works himself into a proper anxiety spiral by the time the sigils inside of the circle burst into dark purple flames. 

Brian yelps and scrambles backwards, leaving a small trail of blood where his injured hand makes contact with the wood. The flames flare, rising higher and higher, but not spreading outside of the circle, until they loom over Brian, probably a little higher than the top of his head would be if he weren’t sprawled across the ground like an opossum that’s playing dead. 

The flames whip around wildly for a moment before coalescing into a humanoid shape. The fire melts away to reveal a man. He’s standing in the center of the circle, looking bemused. He has chin-length dark hair and a jawline that could cut diamonds, dusted with dark stubble with a small patch of white hair just to the right of his chin. He’s dressed in dark skinny jeans, with legs that go on for days, and a red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off strong forearms.

“Holy shit, it worked!” Brian jumps to his feet and pumps his fist in the air. 

“What the fuck.” The… demon? He has horns, small though they are, so he must be demonic, right? The demon looks utterly bewildered.

“Oh my god, dude you just saved my life.” Brian grins at the demon’s befuddled expression. Maybe he should take a picture or something to document this. Actually, yes, that’s a fantastic idea. 

“Stay there,” he says unnecessarily. The demon couldn’t get out of the summoning circle if he tried. Brian pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures of the demon’s grumpy face to show to Simone later. Then, like the dumbass millennial he is, he moves in close for a selfie. As he tries to get the angle perfect to frame both his stupid grin and the demon’s impressive scowl, his toes cross over the line of chalk. 

The demon moves faster than should be possible. He yanks Brian fully into the circle, gets his foot behind Brian’s ankle and sweeps him off his feet. Brian lands on his back, his breath knocked out of him, the only thing preventing a concussion is the demon’s hand cradling the back of his head. 

“Uh, hi,” Brian says, because he’s an idiot. 

“What the fuck do you want?” The demon growls out, bracing himself above Brian and leaning close so their noses are almost touching.

Brian wants a lot of different things in this moment. He wants to get an A. He wants to get out of the circle. He kind of wants to lean up and kiss the scowl off the demon’s face. 

Brian doesn’t voice the desire, but the demon reels a little anyway, blinking in confusion. And, _ oh _. 

“Oooh,” Brian says, coquettishly blinking up at him, “are you an incubus, sir?”

The demon’s brows draw together, “I- what? How did you even guess that?”

“You knew I wanted to kiss you,” Brian shrugs. “I got an A in my Demonology course, and being able to sense attraction is the biggest red flag that you’re dealing with an incubus. It really isn’t hard to put together.”

“You’re a student,” the demon states.

“Yup,” Brian says, popping the p and delighting in how it draws the demon’s attention to his lips. “Brian David Gilbert, senior at BSU, soon to be an unemployed graduate.” 

The demon stares at him in befuddlement. Brian reaches up and pokes him in the forehead. 

“You know it’s common courtesy to say your name when someone introduces themself to you.”

“I’m a demon, I don’t have a courteous bone in my body,” the demon says, clearly trying to take back control of the situation, but Brian merely waggles his eyebrows at him. He sighs and shakes his head. “I’m Pat.”

Brian smiles up at him. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Pat. I think we should make out now.” Brian bites his lip before adding, “That is, if you’re amenable to it.”

Pat mumbles something that sounds like _ amenable? what the fuck _before he says, “I- yes, sure okay.” Red blooms across Pat’s cheeks. Brian saves Pat from further stumbling by pushing himself up on his elbows to meet Pat’s lips. 

Pat’s hesitation disappears the moment their lips meet. He pushes Brian back against the hardwood and tongues gently at the seam between Brian’s lips. Brian opens up easily and Pat delves into his mouth with enthusiasm. 

Brian had expected it to be rushed, desperate, but Pat kisses like he has all the time in the world to take Brian apart, exploring his mouth luxuriously. He threads his fingers through Brian’s hair and tugs lightly, not pushing, simply adding to the sensation and Brian arches his back as Pat swallows his whines. 

Impatient, Brian wraps a leg around Pat’s waist and tries to use the leverage to press their bodies together. Pat huffs and detaches himself for a moment to give Brian an exasperated look. 

Brian blinks and tries his best to look innocent. 

“Needy,” Pat says. He presses a hand against Brian’s hip, forcing him to lie flat on the floor. Brian flushes and pouts. 

“What kind of a sex demon are you?” Brian asks, wriggling a little in Pat’s iron grip. God, he can barely move at all and the thought makes his dick jump. 

Pat shrugs and tosses his hair out of his eyes. “Not a very good one, I guess,” he says, then leans down to capture Brian’s mouth again. 

It almost torturous, being caught between Pat’s mouth and the hard floor beneath him. He’s completely at Pat’s mercy and for the first time Brian wonders if he might be in over his head here. The thought is chased away as quickly as it came when Pat digs his thumb into the skin above Brian’s hipbone, causing him to squirm as much as Pat’s grip allows. 

Brian’s harder than he’s ever been in his life. He gasps and moans and writhes and Pat takes it all, seemingly unfazed, but Brian knows he’s not unaffected. Pat gives himself away in the way his breath hitches, in the tiniest stutters of his hips, the way his eyelids flutter when Brian nips at his bottom lip with his teeth. Pat’s minute reactions are as intoxicating as his actions and Brian is overwhelmed in the best possible way. 

Finally, _ finally, _Pat lets up on the pressure at Brian’s hip. He pushes Brian’s shirt up to expose the skin of his stomach and drags his nails lightly through the hair above his waistband. 

Brian keens and thrusts his hips upward, looking for any kind of friction and blissfully Pat seems to take pity on him and lets their hips meet. Brian throws an arm around Pat’s shoulders, emboldened, and ruts up desperately, grinding their clothed cocks together. He’s not even kissing Pat anymore, just gasping wordlessly into his mouth, but Pat doesn’t seem to mind. 

Pat seems content to just let Brian rub off on him. He pushes Brian’s shirt up further, getting his hands on Brian’s nipples. He rubs his thumb over one, but the other he takes between his fingers and _ twists _ and Brian shudders as he comes unexpectedly. 

Brian melts against the floor and smiles up at Pat sappily. He reaches down and rubs his hand along Pat’s cock. 

“Mmm,” Pat hums and shifts his hips away from Brian’s grasp. “I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

“Wh-” Brian starts, then Pat’s eyes flash red and warmth spreads through Brian’s stomach as his dick gets hard again. “Oh my godddd,” Brian groans and throws an arm over his eyes. 

“You’re the one who decided to tempt an incubus, darling,” Pat says before diving in again and latching onto Brian’s neck. Brian’s chest heaves and he squirms underneath Pat in his ruined jeans. 

The buttons on Brian’s shirt come undone as if by magic and Pat pushes it off Brian’s shoulders without pausing in his quest to cover Brian’s neck with bruises. He bites and sucks a trail down Brian’s chest, and takes one of his nipples in his mouth as he unzips Brian’s jeans. 

“W-wait,” Brian gasps out and Pat stops immediately and pulls back, looking almost apologetic. Brian runs his hand along Pat’s broad shoulder and fists the collar of his stupid flannel shirt. “I don’t wanna be the only naked one here.”

Pat laughs and helps Brian take off his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and tossing it away. Brian watches it arc through the air and once it passes through the barrier of the circle it disappears. Interesting. 

But Brian doesn’t have time to dwell on that, because when he looks back at Pat, his pants are gone too, which Brian can only assume is some freaky demon sex magic thing and Brian is thrilled. 

Brian reaches up and grabs one of the horns peeking through Pat’s fluffy hair and Pat’s reaction is immediate. He groans deep in his throat and goes limp, his body falling on top of Brian. The sensation of skin against skin is a lot and Pat is so warm, Brian just wants to melt into him until they’re one being, indecipherable from one another. 

“Ah- sorry,” Pat gasps out, his breath hot and wet against Brian’s neck, “I guess I’m pretty _ horny.” _

“Oh my god!” Brian says, scandalized. “I can’t believe you just said that.” Pat laughs, his whole body shaking. Fondness blooms in Brian’s chest as Pat keeps chuckling, even as Brian rubs at the sensitive area where skin meets horn. 

Pat doesn’t stop laughing until Brian pulls Pat’s head up by the horns and kisses the smile off his face. 

It doesn’t take long before Pat is grinding against Brian in earnest, rocking his hips with such force that Brian is being shoved upwards on the floor. Thank god his shirt is still underneath him, otherwise he might be worried about splinter. 

Brian lets go of one of Pat’s horns to reach down and grab his ass, kneading the flesh in his palm and Pat _ growls _ at that, the movement of his hips stuttering. He pulls away from Brian’s mouth and starts pawing insistently at Brian’s pants.

“Off,” he says, seemingly unable to form more than one syllable and Brian is stunned for a moment. _ He _ did that. To a fucking _ incubus. _That realization is almost as intoxicating as Pat’s presence. 

Brian squirms out of his jeans with Pat’s help. Pat tosses them in the same direction that he threw his disappearing shirt. He leans back and rakes his eyes down Brian’s body. Brian preens under the attention and tries not to look as utterly wrecked as he feels. 

“What are you thinking?” Brian asks after a moment too long of being trapped under Pat’s dark gaze. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Pat says, like it’s nothing, like he didn’t just make every neuron in Brian’s brain short out. “Can I?”

“Yes, yeah, absolutely.” Brian wiggles a little as he repositions himself, throwing a leg up for Pat to catch. “Please,” Brian whines.

Pat blinks, taken aback by Brian’s enthusiasm, which is tragic because _ everyone _should want to fuck Pat, like, come on, just look at him. Then, he lifts Brian’s leg and places a gentle kiss right above his ankle before placing it on his shoulder. God, Brian loves being flexible enough for this. 

“I can’t wait to take you apart,” Pat says as he reaches between Brian’s legs. Brian whines as his fingers ghost along Brian’s cock before drifting further down. 

Pat presses a slick finger - and, oh god, how did he do that? What other freaky sex magic does he have? Brian is going to _ die _ \- into Brian’s hole. It slips in easily and it’s no time at all before Brian is asking for another, digging his heel into Pat’s shoulder to spur him into action. 

Two fingers quickly becomes three and then Brian is a writhing, wordless mess underneath Pat and if Pat doesn’t fuck him soon he’s going to combust. He somehow manages to convey this to Pat between desperate gasps and Pat withdraws just enough for him to line himself up. 

Pat groans as Brian’s body welcomes his cock. Brian breathes through the feeling of being filled. It feels incredible when Pat bottoms out, their hips flush together. Brian’s nerves are alight and he feels as if he would be floating away were it not for the steadying grip Pat has on his hips. 

Brian wants to bask in this feeling. He wants to make a home in this moment and live in it, surrounded by Pat’s warmth, held in his arms, spread open on his cock. It’s heavenly. 

But Brian’s cock has other ideas and it’s not long until Brian is pleading again - _ please move pat please oh my god you feel amazing but if you don’t move i’m going to die - _ and Pat starts moving with slow, shallow thrusts that make Brian see stars - no, not just stars. Entire galaxies are formed between their bodies, crafted from the rhythm of their hips and the sounds of their breaths, loud and heavy and perfect. 

Pat doesn’t have the same patience from earlier; it’s run out now that Brian is open around him, and he only continues the teasing movements for a moment before he loses control and ruts into Brian with abandon, folding himself over Brian’s body - and once again, Brian is so glad for his flexibility when his hamstrings burn with the stretch that Pat is forcing them into. Pat fucks his tongue into Brian’s mouth with no finesse, no objective other than the need to be closer, to consume as much of Brian as he can. 

It seems like no time at all before Brian is coming again, untouched and wailing as overwhelmed tears leak from the corners of his eyes. 

Pat fucks him through it, his hips unrelenting as he looks into Brian’s eyes, his own alight with red and he follows Brian over the edge not long after. 

It takes a few moments for the two of them to catch their breaths and Brian can’t help the pained gasp when Pat pulls out of him. 

“Sorry,” Pat says, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Brian’s face. 

“No worries,” Brian smiles crookedly. He stretches out, popping his back, then sits up so he’s face to face with Pat again. “You’re so pretty,” Brian says. He feels a little like he’s drunk, wonders if all sex with an incubus feels like this, or if Pat’s just special. 

Pat blushes, which is wild and only makes him prettier. “I... thanks,” he mumbles and averts his gaze. Cute.

Pat clears his throat and looks around the room. His eyes gleam red again and warmth trickles down Brian’s spine. When Brian looks down at himself he’s clothed again - and clean, thank god. It would have been a nightmare to walk across campus with come-stained jeans. 

Pat is also clothed when Brian looks up and Brian is suddenly on edge. Surely Pat’s going to leave now that he’s gotten what he wants from Brian. And Brian, for whatever reason, really doesn’t want him to go. 

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Brian asks before he can think about the words leaving his mouth and he immediately wants to bang his head against the wall. What a stupid thing to ask a demon.

“Uh,” Pat looks at Brian in confusion. “You, uh.” He coughs a little, clearly at a loss for words and Brian desperately wishes he could undo the last ten seconds maybe and just kiss Pat goodbye on good terms instead of dealing with this awkward mess. 

And then Pat says, “You actually want to see me again?” in this small, unsure voice and Brian’s heart breaks. 

“Yeah, I mean,” Brian rubs the back of his neck, “You’re hot, you’re funny and maybe this isn’t the best thing to start a relationship with, but the sex was _ fantasti-” _

Pat kisses him again, just a quick, chaste kiss with no tongue, but it takes Brian’s breath away nonetheless. 

“Is that a yes?” Brian asks breathily when Pat pulls away. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Pat smiles. Brian can’t resist the urge to lean forward and press a gentle kiss on Pat’s chin, right over the white patch in his stubble. 

When he leans back, Pat’s face is bright red again and Brian is delighted.

Pat coughs in embarrassment. “You, uh.” He smiles brightly at Brian. “You know how to get in touch with me.”

And then he disappears in a burst of purple flames, leaving Brian sprawled on the ground with a grin on his face. 

As he’s walking home later, the instructions for the ritual saved on his phone and in his email so he can never ever lose them, he wonders if it’s worth it to go to graduate school just to write a thesis about dating a demon. 

It’s probably not, but hey, a boy can dream.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [witness to such terrifying wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197444) by [spaceegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceegirl/pseuds/spaceegirl)


End file.
